X-Mansion
The X-Mansion, also known as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, is the base of operations and training site for the X-Men. It is also a school for mutant students to learn to control their powers and other academic subjects. It contains Cerebro and the Danger Room. History ﻿The X-Mansion is located at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center (part of the town of North Salem), the very northeast corner of the Westchester County. ''X-Men: First Class Charles Xavier's stepfather constructed the X-Mansion with a view to taking the threat of nuclear war very seriously, having constructed a bunker under the mansion that could protect its occupants from a nuclear barrage. In 1944, a young Charles Xavier discovers Raven Darkholme in the mansion looking for food, disguised as Charles' mother. He sees through her disguise and is ecstatic in meeting another mutant. Charles then invites Raven to live with him at the mansion. Later, in the 1960s, Xavier trained the members of Division X at the mansion alongside Erik Lehnsherr. Following the aftermath of the Cuban Missile Crisis that led to the dissolution of the team, Xavier decided to turn his mansion into a school and safe haven for mutants. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1965, Professor X officially opened the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters with Hank assisting in building the school as well as the labs. During that year, however, America assumed a direct military role in the Vietnam War. As the war escalated throughout the mid-late 1960s, many students and staff at the school were drafted into the military, and ultimately, the school was unable to function. By the early 1970s, Xavier's school was defunct, and he reverted his mansion to a private residence once again. His estate had also fallen into considerable neglect and disrepair as a consequence. Living with Hank, Xavier would fall into a period of grief and mourning while using a serum developed by his friend to allow him to regain his ability to walk. |-|Original Timeline= X-Men Through unknown means, Xavier eventually recovered from this phase and the school was reestablished with a new staff prior to 2000. After Rogue and Wolverine were rescued by Storm and Cyclops following their encounter with Sabretooth, they were brought to the X-Mansion where they met Charles Xavier, who enrolled Rogue as a student and assisted Wolverine with finding more about his past. X2: X-Men United Later, Colonel William Stryker staged a coordinated military offensive on the X-Mansion after receiving a decree from the President, in which he gained crucial data on Charles Xavier's Cerebro to make his own version of the device. In the process, Stryker also captured several of the students at the X-Mansion, including Siryn, Jubilee, Jones, Artie Maddicks, and used them to test the "Dark Cerebro". The students were later rescued by the X-Men. X-Men: The Last Stand After Storm and Wolverine went back to Alkali Lake to find a missing Cyclops, they were astonished to discover that Jean Grey was still alive and brought her back to the X-Mansion. However, the mutant, now unstable, soon fled from the mansion. Following Xavier's death, the staff and students of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters held a funeral for their founder. After a battle at Alcatraz Island that led to the defeat of the Brotherhood of Mutants, the mansion was reestablished as a school, with Storm now running it. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 2010, Trask Industries took over and appropriated the X-Mansion into a research facility. ''Rogue Cut At some point in the future, the Sentinels took over the mansion and held Rogue captive within the Cerebro chamber. Iceman and Magneto would later infiltrate the stronghold and rescue her. However, on the way out, Iceman, in order to get Rogue to safety, sacrificed himself by getting incinerated by a Sentinel. |-|Revised Timeline= ''X-Men: Days of Future Past During Xavier's period of grief and mourning, Wolverine, having time-traveled from an apocalyptic future where the Sentinels had enslaved mutants and humans, arrived at the mansion to enlist the former professor's help in preventing this event from happening. X-Men: Apocalypse In the 1980's Professor Xavier and Hank, reopened the school taking in students such as Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler and Jubilee. The school was attacked by Apocalypse and the Four Horsemen and Charles Xavier is kidnapped. The school is accidentally blown up by Havok and Quicksilver rushes in need uses his super speed to get all the students and teachers out safely. After the X-Men battle Apocalypse, Magneto and Jean Grey use their powers to rebuild the school to its former glory. ''Deadpool After spotting Deadpool on the news, Colossus took Negasonic Teenage Warhead with him in an attempt to convince the mercenary into joining the X-Men. Later, Deadpool went to the mansion to enlist Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead's help in rescuing Vanessa Carlysle and defeating his enemy Ajax. The mercenary then noted that the mansion looked relatively empty before deciding that it was because the studio couldn't afford any more X-Men members. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Following an alteration, Logan woke up and found the mansion up and running again as a school. With the world now in favor of mutants following Mystique's heroism, Xavier, Jean, Scott, and Hank's deaths were among the many fatalities that had been prevented. Logan In 2028 the X-Men were disbanded and mutants nearly extinct after Xavier suffered a seizure which wiped them out. With his mind being seen as a weapon of mass destruction by the government Logan and him flee to the Mexican Border to hide away. What became of his mansion after this is unknown. Teachers/Staff *Professor X - Physics and Ethics *Storm - History and English *Cyclops - Auto Mechanics and Shop Class *Jean Grey - Politics and School Doctor *Wolverine - History *Beast - Science and Music *Colossus - Physical Education *Shadowcat - Geography and Architecture *Rogue - Drama *Iceman - Electronics *Mystique - Combat *Nightcrawler - Philosophy *Jubilee - Art *Quicksilver - Music *Unnamed Female Math Teacher - Saved by Quicksilver during the school's destruction Students *Siryn *Artie Maddicks *Jones *Flea *Cypher *Sage *Cannonball *Leech *Hellion *Stepford Cuckoos *Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Wolfsbane Former Students *Banshee † *Jason Stryker *Pyro *Angel † *Jubilee *Iceman *Rogue *Jean Grey *Cyclops *Nightcrawler *Storm *Colossus *Shadowcat *Quicksilver *Emma Silverfox Trivia * The card Quicksilver had in [[X-Men: Apocalypse|''X-Men: Apocalypse]] reveals the phone number of the X-Mansion to be (914)-555-1407. * The hangar for the X-Jet is located underneath the school's basketball court. * Through the course of the series, scenes at the X-Mansion have been filmed at several different houses. * In X-Men, the Parkwood Estate in Oshawa, Ontario and the Casa Loma in Toronto, Canada were used as the X- Mansion. * In X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand, X-Men: Days of Future Past, Deadpool and X-Men: Apocalypse, the Hatley Estate was used as the X-Mansion. Gallery ''X-Men X-Mansion Exterior (Parkwood Estate).png X-Mansion Yard (Parkwood Estate).png X-Mansion Front Gates (X-Men - 2000).png Xavier's School Sign (X-Men - 2000).png X2: X-Men United Xavier's School Sign (X2 - 2003).png Xavier's School - Stryker's Satellite Image (X2).png X-Mansion (Royal Road University - X2).png X-Mansion at night (X2 - 2003).png Night Time Assault on the X-Mansion (X2 - 2003).png Xavier's Garage (X2 - 2003).png X-Mansion Garage (X2 - 2003).png X-Men: The Last Stand X-Mansion (Royal Roads University - The Last Stand).png Xavier's School (The Last Stand).png Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (The Last Stand - 2006).png X-Mansion at Night (The Last Stand).png Freezing the Lake (X-Mansion - The Last Stand).png Frozen X-Mansion Lake (The Last Stand).png Bobby & Kitty Skating - Frozen Lake.png X-Mansion Room (The Last Stand).png Logan at Xavier's Memorial (X-Mansion - The Last Stand).png X-Mansion Front Gates (The Last Stand - 2006).png Logan leaving the X-Mansion (The Last Stand).png Xavier's School Sign (The Last Stand - 2006).png Charles Xavier's Memorial Site (The Last Stand).png X-Mansion Front Exterior (The Last Stand).png Storm & Kitty at X-Men Memorial.png Logan standing outside (X-Mansion - The Last Stand).png X-Mansion Exterior (The Last Stand).png X-Mansion (The Last Stand - 2006).png X-Men: First Class X-Mansion - New Training Facilitiy (X-Men First Class).png Xavier's Mansion (X-Men First Class).png Banshee's Jump - Xavier Mansion.png Xavier Estate (X-Men First Class).png Xavier Mansion (First Class).png X-Mansion (Side View - First Class).png X-Men: Days of Future Past Xavier's Institute - Front Gates (1973).png X-Mansion Courtyard (January 1973).png X-Mansion Interior (January 1973 - DOFP).png Deadpool X-Mansion - Deadpool (2016).png X-Men: Apocalypse'' Xavier's Institute - Front Gates (1983).png Xavier's School Sign (1983 - Apocalypse).png Scott, Alex & Hank (Xavier's School - Apocalypse).png Scott, Alex, Charles & Hank (Xavier's Estate - 1983).png Jean & Scott (Xavier's School Grounds).png Xavier Estate (1983 - Apocalypse).png Xavier's Institute (1983).png Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters (1983 - Apocalypse).png 9834.png Xavier's School - Foyer (1983).png Jean Grey rebuilding the X-Mansion (Apocalypse - 1983).png Xavier's Institute Rebuilt (X-Mansion - 1983).png External links * * Category:Locations Category:X-Men (film) Locations Category:X2: X-Men United Locations Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Locations Category:X-Men: First Class Locations Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Locations Category:X-Men: The Official Game Locations Category:North America Category:United States Category:New York Category:Base of Operations Category:Schools Category:X-Mansion Category:Stryker's Folders Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Locations Category:Deadpool (film) Locations